


Before Midnight

by depressingbrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: Even after everything thats happened, Keith must still remember to have courage and be kind. These world haunt him through the awful and raise him through the good. But he must also remember one last thing, before Midnight he too, must leave.





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tiredly posting this, forgive me.  
> Edit: I did indeed pull an all nighter to make sure I finished it with the same tone as I started it with. Ive never done anything like this and for some reason I love all the different versions of this story (even the ones with the step sisters chopping of their toes). There are still mistakes but Im sure i used all the right pronouns this time.

His favourite thing was stargazing. The memories of childhood always seemed so blissful, he knows that’s the factor of innocence and the abrupt ending to his. Memories are created by the things that surround us, the feelings we have during those moments, they create the strongest memories. His are when his parents stargazed with him, showering him in love, he felt the love it was like it was almost tangible it was strong. But of course good things don’t last. How could they ever in this wicked world, and a nobody like Keith isn't meant to have that sort of happiness, that is reserved for that of a prince. Despite his pessimistic attitude, upon his mother’s deathbed he will swear by to follow her words, “Have courage, and be kind”. 

It’s the hardest promise he’ll have to keep, His father widowed was so utterly painful he had only made it a year without the love of his wife, and then he too died, but his death was of heartbreak. Keith was lucky to have his elder brother Shiro, but with no parents and Shiro working, they could not keep the estate, and Shiro did not wish to leave Keith alone. Of course this was all despite what Keith had personally thought himself. Shiro was a natural worrier, he took amazing care of Keith while their parents were gone, why of course was it now when Keith had just entered his teenage years, did they need someone else. It wasn’t even a week before their aunt and her two daughters moved in. 

They were from the city, which meant they weren't really used to the countryside. Keith had to explain… more of make excuses for a lot fo the things that happened. He felt bad for them, they did seem utterly lost, especially the girls, in a house that is completely opposite of what they were used to. They made a lot of mistakes but they were human too. He didn’t mind them there, although rowdy, the house felt a bit livelier, he also did not mind doing extra chores while they settled in, everyone settled at their own paste. Keith should know that it's really important, change can do horrid things to people, like that of his father. Plus it wasn't that hard of work, Shiro still had a steady income and he had the same faces around everyday to cook, tend the garden and chickens. He still had his friends and faces. 

“What's with these drapes?” One day one of the girls- Ezor said picking the ones his mother handmade the summer when he was 8, she let him help so there is a tiny thread loose on the right one on the far right edge about halfway through. It made him smile memories of her laughing in fields of flowers, “My mother made them herself.” Ezor looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah but why?” Keith was confused, why, why? 

“They’re ugly, why would she make ugly drapes?” Zethrid, the other sister elaborated. Keith was taken aback, he was furious in an instance, how could they say something so awful after he told them his late mother made them! That's simply outrageously rude! Their stup- 

‘-be kind’

Well.

He promised. Keith too a deep breath and they all gave him a weird look, he might too, there was a lot of emotions passing through him, he took a deep breath, maybe it was just a misunderstanding, sometimes people from different places say things that don't make much sense where you are at. Of course, from their perspective they could mean it in a totally different way. Haggar, his Aunt looked over at them, “They are quite disgusting aren't they? I say we redo this whole room? The whole house maybe? It all needs some touch ups.”

“That's an understatement!” Ezor said laughing this weird cackle of a laugh. Keith’s mind was racing a mile a minute, his mother and father put years of work into every minor detail of their house. This home was all he had left of them, this home was their haven divided by the woods, hidden in the secret meadow. Of course Shiro would not stand for this, he knew just as well how important it was to them, and now to Keith.

“Well… i suppose a fresh coat of paint and some drapes fitting the season wouldn't be that bad, those are a little heavy for summer aren't they? Just don’t touch the study alright?” Well Keith never claimed to be psychic. But the more he thought about it, it wasn't about the physical objects it was about keeping their spirit alive, in the meadow, divided by the forest, away from the city, when his mother would point out constellations to him. A few weeks later Shiro was summoned to the castle, of course he was a Captain, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he was lucky he was not stationed within the castle on the guard. Sometimes they would call him to be present formally for negotiations, he represented the military commonly, and of course was still a bachelor. 

“Don’t worry, most likely it's just some shenanigans, and you know the Princess is sensitive and understanding to our situation.”

Keith sighed and nodded. This was for the best.

“Besides it’ll give you some time to bond with the ladies without me getting  in the way like normal.” 

“It’ll also give you some time to bond with dear Princess Allura.” Keith shot back elbowing his brother in the side. Shiro’s face went white then a little stern.

“I have no such intentions with the Princess, i just wish to serve her and that feeling is very mutual!” He says in almost a scolding tone as if Keith had done something wrong. Its true that his brother doesn’t really know how to deal with embarrassment or flusteredness, making him utterly adorable. 

Keith chuckled putting his hands up in defence, “Farewell, Brother.” He said giving him one last hug.

That was the week of course they decided to hire an expensive team to paint every room a disgusting oftoned bright colour that clashed with everything else in the room. Alongside the ugly orange walls they bought the most expensive fabrics and furniture they could afford on Shiro’s dime. Shiro had said it might make them feel more at home, more like it's their home too and they’re not intruding. Keith did agree that it might be for the best, for them too to have change. But now all he could think of is Shiro’s face on how tacky the colour is. Keith is a bit concerned considering it took only 4 days for them to flip upside the house meaning they had 3 days to settle into their tacky lavish experience. Although they did redo His room as well, which was kind, despite it being green and pink… which aren't exactly his favourite colours but they weren't persay… bad? But it did give him a headache if he stared at them too long. 

Shiro arrived late the 7th day and Keith ahad practically spent the entire day waiting near the window for his arrival. His father was alive the last time Shiro had left, as well as the last time it was a long trip his mother as well. To think that was only a few months over a year ago. It seemed almost like an absurd idea some days. 

Shiro was thrilled to see have like usual, letting Keith jump into his arms, like he did when he was little, of course Shiro used to pick him up and spin him, but Keith was too big now. But this time something felt off. He had no comment on the walls, the exuberant rugs or even the fact that the drapers were the ugliest thing he had seen in his life- or even the fact that they redid Shiro’s room too. Lucky enough Shiro is the only one who has a key to the study, and he carries it around everywhere with him. He only ever goes in to think, it being their fathers, he felt like the best of his wisdom was present in that room. Keith knew something was up as soon as Shiro accidentally spent the night in the Study. Everyone, even his aunt began to worry about him. 

“Dear your feeling alright correct? Do you need to go back to bed?” 

“I am fine Madam Haggar, thank you very much, I just have had a lot to think about.” He said still a bit solemnly. 

“Well if something is amuck, just please don’t leave a lady curious, or she’ll figure it out.” She winked at him like he was hiding something frivolous. This was not normal of Shiro, he didn't just hide things from Keith.

The next day light was shed on everything, with a simple piece of parchment delivered by a footman. Shiro read the letter and you could see the anguish in his eyes, his lips tight and grim. Keith felt the panic rise up his esophagus bubbling at the back of his throat. 

“Fetch your cousins and Madam Haggar.” He said, taking a seat and putting his head in his hands.

Keith bolted out of the room, almost frantically getting them without thinking about what that letter could be saying, what it could mean. The ladies took a good 20 minutes to get seated, leaving Keith an utter mess. 

“I think this is left simple, I have been summoned to aid an ally country. Aid in war.” The ladies gasped and madam Haggar shreaked. “Of course they are aware of my household, and will be sending my pay here instead of holding onto it, as a general leading this particular army, It should be enough to maintain a moderate lifestyle. So ladies, Keith, I urge you to be aware of your spending, when I return i expect to see happy faces.” Keith didn’t even realize he was crying, but he knew when Shiro looked pained when seeing his face. The ladies were hysterical, not quite crying but screaming and getting upset.

“Ladies please calm down, Its a formal request of aid, usually it's just a show of arms and support to the Galra forces and we are not actually put into battle. But I will be away for sometime, I’ll write if I can, but sometimes there is no such resources in the battlefield.” This seemed to calm them down Haggar squashed him in a hug while the girls chattered frantically about if they could afford winter cloaks, if them would be able to keep the servants. Shiro went through all of their questions, assuring them the lifestyle would not be jeopardized but frivolous spending would lead to that. Madam Haggar joked about how he couldn’t limit a lady’s spending and Shiro grimaced and looked at her. Her jaw snapped closed and she summoned the girls to the next room for tea, where they should discuss arrangements for him.   

When the doors to the parlor slammed closed Keith broke down. That was it, he could deal with them and their nonchalance together with his brother, but alone? They’d eat him alive, he was too soft spoken, too weak in mind and body. 

“Shhh” Shiro embraced him and Keith felt all the warmth and love of their parents, his mother on a warm summer day letter him attempt to embroider the curtains. His heart ached for what was before him. “I know this is a lot to ask of you, you know they are helpless Keith, you need to help them. I ask you remember the worlds mother made us swear by.”

“H-have courage, and be kind.” The sobs were not stopping and he squezed him tighter.

“Those words found me amazing things in this world. I wish you to not let go of them, they are the most important gift shes given us. As long as you have them, you will remember her, you will have her with you, and Father too. Despite what happens to the estate, to me, those words are our connection wherever we go, okay?” Keith nods, letting out one more sob before turning silent.

“Besides, Princess Allura, shall come with us in person as our commander, its a secret though so I couldn’t tell the ladies, but Keith you are so quiet I doubt you’d find anyone to tell it too. So please make some friends.” Keith nodded and they hugged. 

Shiro was actually supposed to stay at the castle until they were due to leave, but the Princess let him return as the caravan and army would be traveling through the forest and the first stop would be right near the estate, so he was allowed to return and bid his goodbyes. Keith had never met the princess, but Shiro talked about her like she had both the sun and moon. He remembers his father coming back to tell his mother when he was super young that he thought his son might be a future king. 

They spent every waking hour until he had to leave together, cherishing his memories. Shiro was due to leave just before midnight (he would be guided by a footman), to reach the camp by dawn in which they were to leave. It was dark but the gardens were well lit by the lanterns. As they had not been put out purposefully so the guide could easily find the estate and for the young masters farewell. 

Keith was determined not to cry but a few silent tears made its way down his face. Shiro was calming the yet again hysteric women, then Madam Haggar ran off inside throwing herself down on a couch in distress, her daughters flocked to her side, screeching as the household tried to calm her down. Shiro sighed and shook his head. 

He turned to Keith and wiped the stray tear off his face. “W-what happens if you- if you…” Keith couldn’t bare to actually say it. Shiro took his forehead and pressed it against his own, it was sweaty and frankly gross, but Keith wasn't too cleanly himself. 

“Nothing is going to happen. Remember, I have a darling little brother to come back to. I just hope you can forgive me for leaving you.”

“Of course!” 

“Then do me one favour, Keith you are still so young, you are barely a teenager and dealing with so many things that normally are given out in rations. You are dealing with all your hardship at once, so know after you are through this you will be so happy. So I want to come back to see you full of life. So I have asked Madam, under whatever circumstances, to please take care of you, and not let you work- if anything happens- which it wont. So please do not try and find a trade to support the household. I want you to focus on growing up, and I will support everyone. So promise me that. And of course-”

“Have courage, and be kind my dear brother.” Keith said smiling. It was such a weird reaction but all he could do was smile at his radiating brother. The footman cleared his throat, Shiro was well aware they were already behind, with the whole fiasco beforehand. Shiro climbed on the spare horse, unhooking the rein around it from the footman’s He turned back and waved and keith and the ladies who were now standing in the doorway. Then he kicked the side side of the horse with his heals and the footman did suit, as they started from as low pace. Immediately the women went back inside.

“Finally, I thought he’d never leave.” Muttered one of the girls. The other one yawned and complained about being up way too late for her skin complection to stay normal. Madam just shushed them and told them to get to bed just incase. 

Keith ignored all of that, all of them, all he could see was Shiro leaving in the distant, he then bolted, running after them, even if dirt got all over his night clothes, nothing more mattered than making sure his brother hadn't fully disappeared. He got to the edge of the dirt road and screamed at the top of his lungs, without stopping Shiro turned around and waved. His heart was full. He watched him ride until the night took them, hiding them in the cover of the forest. He sighed. He stood there a good 5 minutes until the groundskeeper ushered him back inside. That was the last night Keith fell asleep blissfully. With his brother’s words echoing in his mind.

The following week the household was on edge, the house itself felt ice cold, unlike the warmness it used to inhabit. Keith went about his day, helping with chores, and frankly avoiding Madam Haggar and the girls. They were perfectly fine ignoring him.

Until it was Sunday, where he was summoned to breakfast with them. 

“It’s nice to see your face darling.” She says with no feeling behind it as she taps the chair to her left. Keith sits gently, or at least tries too if it weren't for that stupid cat, always tripping him. Haggar tells him to be careful and the girls laugh until all is settled, they continue to chat about being bored in the middle of nowhere, and Madam tuts at them until halfway through she smacks the table making everyone jump.

“Then I suppose we should have a party then? This place does feel so drab after dear Shiro left.” For the following week everyone seemed to be in better spirits, things to look forward too. 

It was only two days before the party where Madam stopped him, “Oh yes Keith, we will be needing your room for guests, who are attending the party from far surly you don't want to make them sleep in the attic? The girls are sharing a room for the night too.”

“So you want me to sleep in the attic?” She looked at him with the blank look she gave for the first time. Of course, it did make most sense that he, the man of the house would sleep there. He spent the day before cleaning it up, pulling old furniture together and a spare old mattress with loose springs and it made alright for a bed for a couple days. 

The party itself, he was asked not to come down for as it was an adult party, but he surely heard the girls running amuck downstairs. Keith held it together, instead he sang songs his mother taught him to calm himself down. There was one sole window look down upon all the carriages. He sighed imaging what it was like to be an older party goer. 

Keith had not been allowed back into his room 3 days after the party, when their guests had all left. Instead he found the remaining of his things thrown on the ground at the bottom the attic staircase. He picked them up one by one, including a ceramic pot had broken with the drop. He brung them up to what he assumed was his new room and cried. He cried because he made a promise to himself that day, no matter how hard it got, no matter what changed, he would stay strong and grow stronger for when his brother returned he wanted to be a man he could be proud of. So then began the marker of Keith’s new life.

He had tried to ask about his room but everytime he brought it up Madam Hagar would cut him off, and go assign him a chore. So he learned not to ask about it. He was no longer invited to breakfast, and instead ate with the cook. Then the assistant had her baby so she was out for a while, and Madam never hired a new one, so instead Keith decided he would help Franie get all their lavish requests done before breakfast. Franie had been with their family forever, and was a true friend of Keith’s she doted on him and made sure his father was eating when his mother died. It was somewhat a daily routine, something that kept him busy to not think about how lonely he was, he was the one who took on more and more chores. It made him feel productive. He certainly wasn't receiving any lessons, because of course Shiro forgot about things like that.

It was the end of the second week when Shiro sent his letter, one to Keith, and one to Madam Haggar from the capital containing his pay. It was quite the sum and she put it to buying new chandeliers. Keith read his letter over and over 20 times and then once again everynight, and thus forth every week, sometimes twice, they would receive a letter for Keith and a letter contain the money and occasionally a parcel and a letter for everyone. Shiro was being played quite a bit and urged them to save it for a day where he might be out of work, but Madam said he was nonsense and knew nothing about the cost of a household, as well as he had never really managed one so how could he know what was financially best to do. Keith didn’t bother bringing it up because he knew she would call him a foolish child. The letter and the packages and the money seemed to be the only thing holding him into place, whatever little he had. He was more glad to have people living with him than anything, to be alone and haunted by the sunny memories might actually be worse than his fate now. 

A year had passed and the letter had gotten less frequent, as apparently Shiro was asked to engage his troops in battle. He had still written but the last one had come over a month ago, and he wasn’t the only who was worried, Madam had gotten more snappy and strict. She had began assigning him actual chores as punishment. He thinks that she might just be sad, he remembers Franie explaining that is father was a special kind of sad when his mother died, the kind that takes all your energy and happiness away from you. He was fine with her taking out her worry on him, if that's what she needed to be okay. It was the following week that instead of the parceler from the capital, a squire showed up. Everyone’s faces were pale and Keith froze when he saw the man in the courtyard. 

He began reading this long message and the only thing Keith had really registered was; “We are sorry to announce the death of Takashi Shirogane, after a special mission to infiltrate the city of Kerberos. We had sent more people in to verify, they found bodies resembling the team, and after a month of no contact in a high priority situation, we have pronounced them to be dead. The bodies will not return home as they are evidence of war and infiltration. They will return once the war against the Galra has ceased.” The man went on and on and eventually closed his scroll. Surprisingly enough everyone was silent, sure the ladies were crying, as well was Keith but everyone was in such a shock nobody knew what to do. The Squire began to turn and Madam Haggar grabbed him, pushing past the girls and Keith, who fell to ground. She began screaming and drilling the man for answers, the girls stood in their pretty frivolous day dresses and Keith sat there in the mud watching the true colours of the woman his brother brought into the household. The woman who was supposed to embody and shape Keith the way his loving and kind mother did. Keith then saw the true destruction of greed and sadness, embodied through the thirst of destruction in that woman’s eyes. After letting go of the squire she turned those eyes upon him, looking down at him with glory. 

XXX 5 Years later XXX

“Boy.  Boy! BOY!” Keith slams the basket of laundry down in a huff. 

“Now what does she want?” He says to the birds who landed on the half door of the kitchen, they tweet back at him and he shakes his head as the hollering continues. 

“Yes, Madam?”

“I need you to mend this by tonight, it just caught a snag. I also would fancy some tea before the girl’s singing lessons. Hop to it now!” Keith takes the undergarment and leaves with no words. They’re lucky his mother taught him all sorts of things. It would probably be much easier for them to sent it to a seamstress, but as their spending habits never changed over the years of his brother’s absence, their debt grew and grew. One by one they fired household members, eventually some just quit, in fear of losing their job at the wrong time. A friend of his father’s ended up hiring Franie, so when he went into town she would help him barter with the prices and catch up with him. Her new master was strict but kind. She said she told him about what happened and he helped relocate every servent, on the good will of their father. That made him feel a lot better overall.

“Whats on your face?” Keith sighed, they had been over this one before. The same joke never got old apparently.

“Probably Ash, you had be clean out the fire place just a few minute ago, again.” He won’t deny he was a little sassy.

“So your Ash-ly today?” Ezor laughed.

“ASHLY!” Zethrid repeated.

“Okay Ashly, don't forget to scrub my washtub.” Keith nodded, sick of arguing against the same joke that didn’t make much sense. They felt better by dehumanizing him and refusing to use his given name. Usually Ashly or Boy sufficed. They would even tell guests that's his name because he could never get the ash off of him, like he was permanent filth. So he stuck to doing all the chores. Madam refused to let him work, as she said she promised his brother with a legal binding. Then of course, she would always accuse him of just getting out of work. And suggest that her daughters hurt themselves because they were women. Half of the household were women! They handled dangerous things everyday, and they were far from delicate. It just infuriated him. Of course he reminded himself of kindness, and calmed down. 

Keith ended up being the only one left to do chores and the manor itself became overgrown, and uncared for because there was no way a single person could care for it all, AND their needy personalities. But he tried his best, as well as he found the magic within the walls. The mice helped a lot too, they washed the tub, and the squirrels did the mending as Keith finished the laundry with the birds. It was wednesday and usually the music lesson kept them occupied enough for Keith to find some free time among the chores, rarely of course. Everyone worked hard all day long. He hummed them a tune to work to and it all got done. He laid the mended garment out in Madam Haggard’s room and Zethrid’s laundry away in the wardrobe, as the birds picked up Ezor’s mess on her vanity. All of the products were expensive and wasted. 

Keith was done until he needed to prepare for supper, Lunch was skipped and replaced by tea with the new fad diet. Keith ate a hefty lunch, he hadn’t grown very tall, but his muscles maintained a stocky look, but he was in no way bulky. Hes guessing its from moving all the hay bales.

He wandered out near the stables and took his old chestnut lady who was pretty much as grumpy as Keith sometimes. They got along very well. She didn’t like any of the girls, she tried to kick Zethrid in the face once but he pulled her out of the way (or tried to), and then they demanded it die. Of course Madam isn't stupid, she knows how much horses cost, and they wouldn’t let Keith use any of the prized horses, so he needed one to get to town. So instead she gave up on them learning how to ride horse. She said it wasn't very charming of a lady to know how. Keith rolled his eyes thinking of that comment.

He climbed aboard and took off before they could see him leaving out the window, if they saw him, he would get in trouble for “slacking off” as Haggar had figured out it's no good to go to the market anytime but in the wee hours in the morning. The lesson at hand would distract them enough though to not notice him being gone. He rode around free in the forest of any responsibility they could throw at him. Out here they cant boss him, out here he doesn’t have to think of his mother’s words every second of the day. He doesn’t have to think about the possibility of the bodies not being Shiro, how the princess refused to give up searching for them the first two years, and regularly visits the country and land that was once part of the Galra empire. 

The feeling he got riding on her was the best he had in a long while. He just let the wind hit his face in the warm air, and the sun danced between the canopies of the forest. He let himself go. 

Of course then he heard a gunshot and everything was lost. With a little bit of shouting. He quickly then saw the stag running towards his horse. It slowed down as it approached him. He looked into its dark eyes, and saw the wound. It would survive, just a scrape, but it was bloody. He looked back into its eyes, “Go, you must go now east! They won't go into that part of the forest as there is too much underbrush to move fast.” Then the stag shot off towards that direction.

It was just then that a shot was fired only a couple meters away. Keith’s horse used to be using for racing, and was unfortunately abused. So of course she got spooked from the gunshot and rears and takes off, running. Keith has quite a bond with this horse, but he simply can't seem to calm her down, she's too old and scared, and Keith thinks back that he would be too. He tries reasoning with her verbally, but does nothing. On his side he hears more galloping, thinking the stag’s have in turn started to charge. Just in time, he whips his head around to see a man putting his hand on the horse. His Horse is younger, and stronger matches up with her speed, running side by side and eventually slows her down as they sync. The man is yelling commands at his own. “Whoa whoa whoa! Steady.. Steady.” His voice like music in the wind. Eventually they are down to a steady amble. She's still anxious so he has her circle, and his horse follows suit, as they circle another. His hair was a rich brown, and his skin was tanned glowing in the sun, but his eyes were what was most strikingly handsome about him. Keith had never seen the sea, but he's guessing that's what it looked like. His eyes shimmered like the pond did when the water rippled, a bright blue. A blue that might not even be possible with paints, it was so vibrant. It was brighter than a flower. “Are you alright?” He eventually asks him.

“I am… but you’ve nearly frightened the life out him.” 

“Your Horse? Sorry about-”

“No, the stag. What's he ever done to you for you to chase him about?” Keith huffs. Some people take pleasure in the most cruel activities. 

The man chuckles, “I must confess, I’ve never met him before… he's a friend of yours?” He says trying to tease Keith.

“An acquaintance.” He says firmly with a smile. “We met just now, I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and we connected, I told him where to go and he went. I felt he had a great deal left to do with his life… thats all.” He then realized just how crazy he might sound. Talking to a stag? Keith needs to talk to humans some more maybe… if only he had the time because talking to his household sure isn't going to make him any more sane.

“May I ask, what do they call you?”

Keith instantly thought of all the nicknames he's called, haven't heard his own name in months since he saw Franie, “Nevermind what they call me.”

“You should not be deep in this forest alone.” He says with a wicked smile.

Keith thinks of the deeper parts of the forest he used to wander much much younger, any stranger would surely get lost and starve, but growing up in the countryside did wonders for your sense of direction.

“I’m not alone, I’m with you of course,” He says with a little chuckle out of breath still, thinking of course this city boy would say something so…. So much like a city boy. Honestly Keith hasn't met many people from the city besides at his Aunt’s parties. “Mr. …. What do they call you?”

The man in question bursts out laughing and Keith is honestly very lost. “.... You don't know I am?” He manages to get out. Keith feels like a fool, was he some saint of sorts? Yes he prayed but his mother never talked about any recent important clergymen. Of course there were a lot of things he missed out in lessons. He felt a pang of nostalgia and loneliness thinking he might be considered uneducated on top of a servant, despite still being a member of society- it certainly didn’t feel so. “They call me Lance.” He said looking through his lashes at Keith with a million watts smile again. “Or my Uncle does… when he's in a good mood.” 

Keith cant help but grin back “Where do you live Mr. Lance?”

“In the capital, at the Palace- uh my uncle is teaching me his trade.” He said satisfied with himself.

“Your an apprentice!” Keith blurts. His own father was a traveling salesman, and Keith had always dreamed of going with him and Shiro on excursions to sell rare wares, and buy from other counties. But he was too little, so they’d tell him he needed to stay home and take care of their mother. Keith for some reason, had always wanted to meet someone that was an apprentice, to take on the family line was a big deal in his book, hardwork and honorable. 

Lance looked at the ground funnily, before saying “Of a sort.” Maybe it was a secret, he would try not to pry too much about what it was of.

“That's very fine, do they treat you well?”

“Um..” He sounded like was actually thinking about it, which made Keith so happy. He felt like all he got anymore was shallow answers, “Better than I deserve… probably.” He seemed almost down when saying it. He stopped his horse next to Keith’s so he was facing him. “And you?”

Keith finds himself holding back a laugh, how funny of a question, His mother's words echo in his brain, “They treat me as well as they’re able.” He smiles sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” He looks into Keith’s eyes so deeply that he knows he means it with the way they shimmer when he furrows his brows.

“It's not your doing.” He says so softly he surprised himself.

“Nor yours either I bet?” The man leaned in a little closer, as if he still couldn’t see Keith’s face in the afternoon sun. Keith’s chest swelled with that simple little comment, the concern written on this gorgeous man’s face. Concern for what looks like a lost, slacking servent. His hair was a mess, and he was still wearing an apron and he probably was very sweaty looking.

Keith let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “It’s not so very bad.” He said quickly, flustered, “Others have it worse, You must…. Simply have courage and be kind” He flicks his eyes back up to meet the imposible blue ones he was staring into. “Mustn't we?” 

The man holds his gaze, speechless and before Keith can feel the sinking feeling of saying something beyond stupid again he finds his words and says, “Yes. Your right. That's exactly what I think.” They look into another's eyes for a little longer before they hear the trumpets again of the party.

Keith jumps out of the moment “Oh! Please don’t let them hurt him.” 

The man looks at him funny, “But were hunting you see… It's what we're supposed to do.”

“Just because it's what your supposed to do when hunting, doesn’t mean it's what right!” This time Keith is not ashamed of his outburst.

The man stares at him, wide eyed, as Keith is unwavering. “Right again.” And Keith smiles triumphant in his case. 

Across the widening small stream, on an old wooden bridge are two men on horses, they look just formally dressed as Mr. Lance, “There you are, your-”

“Lance, here i am, lance, yes I’m LANCE and Lance is on his way.” He turned and smiled at the big dude who in turn chuckled and murmured something to his partner, he looked like a knight, but Keith hadn’t seen many so he couldn’t say. Next to him was not man, the closer he looked but a woman, who Mr, Lance adressed next, “Pidge if you would call of the hunt.” She shrugged and took off. Lance kidna shooed the big dude off and he actually laughed this time and began to wander within range. “Well we better get a move on Mr… Lance.” He shouts into the forest.

“As I said, on my way.” Keith laughs in return as Mr. Lance winks at him. He's not really sure what to think of the outburst, but it was quite cute to see him flustered.

“I’m sorry about them, like I said, this is pretty deep in the woods and we have to stick together, now If I may, you can find your way home i presume.” He nods and begins to lead his horse away, until he stops. Keith is surprised, maybe he realized that he was talking with a servant, who looks as if he ran away, maybe he was going to turn him in- he turns the horse around and his blue eyes shimmer in the afternoon sun and he looks directly piercing into Keith’s. He takes a deep breath before saying “I hope to see you again, Mr. Nevermind what the call me.” 

Keith smiled, “And I you, thank you very much, Mr. Lance”, he pets his horse who is getting antsy as it's already getting late and she knows they have to be back soon. 

It is only then that he finally takes off, hollering at the party. He watches them until they fall into the distance, the same way he did when Shiro left. It almost made him feel nostalgic, and a little sad. He tapped his own horse to life and took off the other direction.

XXX A day Later XXX The Castle XXX

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” The king chucked his crown out the door, and nearly missed a maiden walking in the hall. She screeched the audience sighed. They all knew he wasn’t a violent man, just sometimes accidentally violent. Alfor was a good king, liked by all. The kingdom was at peace, despite aiding friends, and as usual the Castle was full of antics. “My daughter has avoided her responsibilities long enough!” 

“She led an army Sir…”    
“CORAN I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSES! She is just running away from marriage.”

“The Princess claims her heart is still broken.”   
“Over a knight?!? She must marry and settle down before she can no longer have children safely!” The king sighed.

“He was a general sir, You must have patience your highness, a woman in grieving for her love has no time limit.” The king continues throwing things, but stops yelling so loudly. The study is a mess.

“I know, I do, but I am not getting any younger.” He sits down with his head in his hands.

“I understand sir but-”

“NO you don’t… you don’t know what it means to have your only child grow farther and farther and farther away from you.” He gazes at the paintings of young Allura lining the study. Then he looks at Coran. “Your lucky your son still confides in you, even after marriage.” Coran smiles sheepishly. 

“There is of course, Lancelot, your nephew.” The king sighs, “That boy prances around like the world has nothing on him.” 

“He returned yesterday from his latest travels, and there is a rumour among townsfolk that he's ready to take charge.” Coran advises, so well.

“That is true, he is the second to the throne, and like my son. You did try to bring my sweet Allura home right? She didn’t put you up to this?” He eyes Coran, who just smiles.

“No, she bids you good health but is determined to settle the trade agreement on her own, and she said she still is refusing the throne, she advised Lancealot to do as well, when I saw her.” 

“She was quite protective of the boy. THAT'S IT!” He throws one last doomed object, Corn politely steps out of the firing zone. “WE SHALL HAVE A BALL!” 

“A ball?”

“Yes for all the eligible bachelors and maidens in the land! Surely one of such grandeur will lead someone to woo his heart. Then I’ll cut him a deal!”

“A deal?” 

“Yes a deal of the throne for freedom to marry whatever merchant’s daughter he wishes!” 

“But sire, how will you get him to agree to this sorts in the first place?” 

“Of course we just wont tell him!”

“That won't happen with maidens, world travels faster than a squire through them!” 

“Then we will have it in a week!”

“A week!” Coran squeaks. 

“Yes, in that way it is too soon after his welcoming for him to leave again, he’ll be stuck at the castle!”

“Lancealot values public favour above all else it seems, this might work because if he refuses to show, everyone will know he's still in the castle.”  Coran says quirking an eyebrow.

“Than we shall do just that, I need you to get out all of the letters by today! Everyone eligible in the kingdom!”   
“Today!?” 

“Yes! Now go!” Coran scrambles out, as the King sighs and returns to whatever he was supposed to be doing. 

 

XXX          XXX

 

Keith had been scrubbing the entry way, a special request apparently when there was a knock on the door. There was too much shouting going on upstairs for anyone to possibly hear, so he brushed himself off and opened the door. A messenger stood before him and Keith raised his eyebrows, “An urgent message from the Palace, a reply is not need.” With that he left Keith standing there utterly confused. He then waited till the noise died down, and proceeded to knock on the door.

“What now!” He opened the door to Madam Haggar looking distressed and ready to take it out on him.

“There is a letter, from the Palace.”    
“The palace!” Zethrid grabbed it out of his hands and saw the stamp. “THE KING’S STAMP!”

Ezor then grabbed it from her, “It IS!”

“Hey I was looking at that!” She attempted to grab it from Ezor, but Ezor was quicker and more nimble and held it out of reach in a place where Madam Haggar was easily able to pluck it out of her hand.

“I will read it.” Both of the girls quickly shut up waiting on their mother’s heals the way he's never seen them do.

“There will be a ball!”

“A ball!” The shout in unison.

“For… the Prince!”

“The king’s Nephew?” 

“Yes, he is too ascend the throne in  Princess Allura’s place! He's looking for partner… every eligible maiden and bachelor are invited to attend!”

“I’m a maiden!”

“And I’m totally eligible!” Ezor adds.

They begin instantly  causing a ruckus . “Girls girls, calm down we have so much to do, no time for dilly dallying, its supposed to be in a week!” 

Every eligible? “If it says that… That means I can attend too right? I am still under my father’s merchant name, and my brother’s a General...” Keith feels his chest swelling, how lovely are they to do something like this!

“Was a General, you  can’t surely think he survived? They stopped paying us too.” Zethrid said crossing her arms.

“Ashly, your family is all dead. Nobody wants to mess with ‘Technicalities’” Ezor spat.

“Girls, girls, no need to break his little world, if it helps him to pretend they’re alive then let him. But when they say eligible they don’t mean cindereaters. Besides, You can’t even finish your chores in a day, and there will be even more preparation for the ball, and what would you wear? The rug?” She glared at him daring him to talk back. But oh he dared. He repeated his mother's words to himself so many times in the few short seconds, not to remember to be kind, but to have courage.

“I’ll do all the chores in time, I won’t sleep and I’ll wear my father's formal wear.” 

“That old thing! Pfft your father was much taller too.” Ezor scoffed.

“You can’t expect us to be associated with that ugly thing.”

“When my chores are finished I will change it to be of a modern standard, on my own dime, not yours or the house’s.” He felt breathless, talking back instead of slinking into the shadows. He could see it in their faces, tbe surprise. 

“Fine then, have it your way, IF you finish all your chores, and manage to not look atrocious, you may attend. Darling, I’m only trying to protect you from embarrassment you see.” Keith’s smile swelled. “All the floors needs to be scrubbed and we’ll need new dresses so all the horses need to be washed as well as the carriage, make sure to call the footman for the day tomorrow, as we’re going into town. As well as make sure you do all of tomorrow’s chores because we’ll need you there to keep track of the bags… you can’t expect some filthy footman to look after them, or I, a lady to carry them? And risk hurting ourselves so soon to the ball?” Keith nodded and accepted everything that was thrown at him.

He was going to the ball! In the Castle, and Mr. Lance certainly seemed eligible, he's not sure he would be that talkative otherwise, regardless everyone was pretty much invited, meaning Mr. Lance would surely be there! He sighed just thinking about it. 

The next day he was exhausted but frankly excited to go into town. He’d never admit it, despite them being gaudy most the time, the dresses were always so fun to look at, and while shopping was the only time his cousins were nice to him, something about a ‘man’s eye’ as they called it. A few boutiques he couldn’t go into so waiting outside was fine, but he’s able to talk to all the towns people. He knew that the corset boutique would be an hour before the ladies decided on which one would ACTUALLY make their waist the smallest (despite the attendant's superior knowledge). He wandered about the area, but close enough he could still hear their loud voices the second it opened. Jonathan- the footman was a nice guy, he was very humble and sometimes gave Keith part of his pay, as he said he felt guilty as Keith did most the work and didn't get anything. This time he took the boxes from him and urged him to go find supplies for himself. He instead took the time to wander, through, humming to himself looking through the market. 

He was rounding a corner, when he ran into someone with a cover over his head, he was caught before he could fall and pulled into an alleyway, his yelped was covered by a hand as he watched a bunch of people run by, including the big guy from the forest, he whipped around to see- indeed it was.

“Mr. Lance!”

“I told you I hoped we’d meet again.” He grinned.

“I responded I as well.” The clock stuck of the hour- he didn’t realize how much time had passed and he still didn't buy a single thread! “Oh but I must be going.”   
“Hey, hey, hey!” He ran after him, Keith felt a little embarrassed, “I just wanted to ask you if you were attending the ball, are you shopping for attire?”

“Something like that.” Keith mumbled, still holding a few of the bags from his aunt. “What are you doing anyway?” Keith eyed the wrap over his hair.

“Playing hooky?”

“Why are so many people are running after you?”

“I have duties, and um...”

“Preparations?” He guessed, “For the ball?”

“Something like that.” He grinned mirroring Keith.

“We’ll I must-” A carriage zooms by out of nowhere making Keith drop all the bags and boxes, thank goodness none of them have anything fall out, it’d be quite embarrassing to have a ladies scarf or bloomers fall out of the bags.

“Are you alright!?” Mr. Lance picks up the boxes. 

“Alright, I think.” He begins checking everything for dirt and the man chuckles.

“I said you.” Keith continues his task, pretending not to hear the flirtatious tone, “It’s like those snobs isn't it, not caring if they get in anybody's way.” 

“I’m sure they have very important places to go.” Keith reasons.

“I doubt it.”  Lance said, humor in his voice like he knew first hand.

“Thanks.” He says as Lance hands him the last object. “Thanks for everything, but I really must go now, I’m already late.” 

Lance just won't take goodbye as it is, it seems. Keith had been looking forward to seeing him again, but not like this, with his horrid aunt that cousins. Lance reminded him of what it meant to be free, and if he got to lost he wouldn’t get everything done. “Tell me, how would someone come to such a handsome man’s good graces such as yourself?” 

Keith began walking faster, “Depends on this someone.”

“A charming stranger, of course.”   
“Well a stranger would have to get to know him better, first of all.”

“Oh and he would so much like to.” Lance skips around some people to keep up with him. Keith cant believe this guy, it's almost as if he's actually interested in him, they are obviously from very different classes if the silk shirt Lance wears shows him anything.

“I’m not sure this charming stranger knows how to treat him then.”

“Like a prince- no a king- of course?”

Keith stops dead in tracks and turns around, exactly the opposite problem of his household was present before him, “No. Like a person.” In that moment it clicks, Keith knows he's being listened too, and that Lance hears him. Is really listening, attentively to every word he gives him,“With courage, to approach him, and kindness and respect in his demeanor… is my best bet of winning his heart.” Lance stares at him.

“You're absolutely right… S-”

“There you are! Your- Mr. Lance?” The big guy from the forest appears behind Lance. “Ah we meet again Sir, I am uh- Hunk?” He says like its a question. Lance nods rapidly.

Keith snaps out of their bubble once again, “A pleasure Mr. Hunk but I must be going, there is simply too much to do in the household!” Keith quickly runs off.

“Wait!” Lance tries to go but runs into a cart of flowers.

“Oh my.”

“I was this close!” Lance pinches his fingers.

“To what?”

“Asking him to dance.”

“Should I just call it off then?”   
“What?”

“The ball, If the Princess hears you have fallen in love she’ll surely-” Pidge arrives and covers his mouth, in true fashion it seems to be to get people to be quiet in the palace.

“Nothing, he's joking.” Pidge supplies.

“Wait a minute, this ball isn’t for diplomacy is it? It’s to lure Allura out to protect me? If I marry he thinks she’ll surely come back to save me from my own doom? What does the old man think will happen if my spouse is a man?”   
“They think you’ll take a royal blood surrogate, but you better not fucking ask me.” Pidge gripes. Lance nods, as if this is normal antics of their king to trick his children. 

“So am I gonna be in trouble?” Hunk says knowing he blew it. 

“Probably.” Pidge says deadpanning. 

They all amble back to their duties.

 

XXX  1 Day to go XXX

Keith had passed out half way through his plans and was rudely awakened by the bells of his cousins. He woke up with a start, ink he found in his father’s study smeared on his face. All this time he had told them that Shiro had the key, the study was in the basement and they had no desire to go down there or use that part of the house, so it was one little thing he was able to hold over their heads. Although every time he visited in the dead of the night his heart ached to where he couldn’t stand being the room that still faintly smelled of the warm summer days they shared in his youth. He had no progress on redoing the formal ware, as every chance he got was taken up by a new petty task. He sighed leaving his sketch with the sound of the horrid bell ringing.

He sighed and thought of Lance and his forwardness. Maybe Lance was like that with all suitors. Or all people, some people are just flirty in nature. It was the dream of him that got him going. All day he prepared the girl’s dress’, he helped them bathe, of course safely under the bubbles, as well as cleaned the tub and doted on their every need in preperation. It was just before midnight and he still had to polish the carriage and sweep the entrance so their skirts wouldn’t get dirty. He left those for last as they would be most likely to collect grime in the bustle of the next day. 

So he prepared all the beauty masks, all the food they could possible want in advance. He woke up early the next morning and scrumbed the entry hall, washed the horses, swept the barn and the courtyard, washed the carriage and finally he was done just after lunch and he sat down picking his threads out before he was called upon again. 

“What is this mess!? Didn’t I tell you to have it done!?” He looked at the entry way which was covered in muddy pawprints, there was no way that stupid cat would dare go outside on his own. He held back the tears he felt rushing forward from frustration. 

“I did-”

“Do it again! Do it twice, If there is a spec of dirt you will not only not be allowed to attend the ball but your stable privileges will be revoked!” Keith felt so weak in that time he ran to get the scrub and extra soap and a second bucket of water. The mud was fairly easy to get off, so instead of mopping it all, he just put an extra coat of polish on it, which he hated because it made him dizzy, but it made it sparkle in a way that he knew would satisfy even his aunt. He also polished the rails, and washed the carpets, and checked everything else one last time. It was perfect, but… there was no time. He slumped back to his room, knowing his family would leave any moment, if he could call them that- family. The certainly did not treat him as such.

It was dark and he could just barely see the castle’s bright lights from here, even with a clear sky. Then he heard some sort of knocking, no for a human but so small it was almost- the mice! He turned as the birds opened the dusty old cupboard to find- his suit! The outfit he designed for the ball.

“You guys didn’t!” He inspected the garment “I can never thank you all enough” There is a collective of animal noises, the next thing they hear the footman outside, pulling the rented carriage around. Everyone went quiet and then instantly Keith was surrounded by animals pulling at his clothes. This should be weird in any other circumstance but Keith was so lost in his dream, he was quickly made clean and presentable. Everyone else had just made it to the the entrance hall, and they were dressed to the nines with gems they could not certainly afford.

“Wait! Please, Please wait for me!” He said running down the stairs. His cousins looked shocked and his aunt was furious. It made him so proud of himself. 

“ASHLY!”

“No! He can't!”

“Mother you can’t stand for this!”

“He’s going to ruin everything-”

“Hush Girls, after all we did make bargain.” She stalked towards him, glaring intensity, “And I never go back on my word… what a nice tie… just the right touch..” 

The girl’s eyes go wide, “THAT'S MY RIBBON!” Ezor snatched it off his neck. 

“That's part of my scarf!” Zethrid followed suit.

“Those buttons are from my jacket!” All of the things they considered garbage of course, were now of value when Keith had them. He knew because he planned to repurpose all the clothes they threw out.

“If we took a dirty little thief like you to the palace, it would leave us arrested! I will not have a mockery of my name, or you ruining my girls chances.”

“But I-”

“MARK MY WORDS. You will not attend that ball!” She stuck her finger in his face. Keith had never felt so small. “Come on girls.” They all stormed out of the house.

Keith stood there in tatters, shocked until the carriage fully pulled away. He then ran out to the bench in the back garden where his mother used pet his hair. Of course it was all over grown now with no tendent. He broke his promise to himself all those years ago, and cried. He finally let it all out, and cried his head off. He felt the patting of something small. 

“Oh it's not your guys fault, I picked out everything, you just made it happen.” The birds tweet in response. “Thank you… regardless. For everything.” He cried a bit more, “It's just no use. I’m not made to go to the ball. There's nothing left for me anyways.” He cried into the bench. He eventually got up and dragged himself back towards the house, there was popping sound to his left, where they kept the junk storage. He looked closer to find an old weary woman. 

“Oh dear, can I help you?” He said.

“Oh me?” She said.

“Well… you're digging through the trash… do you need help?” 

“Well.. some bread and drink of water would be nice.”

“Of course!” Keith rushed to get them, the woman looked so meek.

“Oh you're too kind dearie to an old hag like me.”   
“Well, might as well make someone’s night go better.”   
“I can see you’ve had a tough one?” 

“Just upsetting, sometimes the reality is hard to accept. I am disappointed though.”

“But what did your mother say?”

“Have courage, and be kind.”

“Now thats a boy!”

“Wait… how did you know?”

She smiled at him and she began to shimmer, and sparkle and she was enveloped in a mist, moving so fast Keith’s eyes couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. The old woman before him suddenly was a woman in a shimmering gown built for a queen. 

“Well, I’m your godmother.”

“Fairy godmother isn't that-”

“I am not a Fairy! Just because I can use magic doesn't mean I fly around like some annoying nuisance! Do you see any wings child? I am just simple, one who watches over you, over your hopes and dreams, a heartful hope from your mother. So I am your godmother. Regardless, you cannot simply wear that!”

“What?”

“To the ball of course!” She fussed over something

“The ball? Oh I’m not-”

“Of course you are, but we have to get started, we are behind schedule- and besides even miracles take time.” She lets go of his hands to fuss more, sparkles and light are showering from her. “Oh yes! I put it away!” She then proceeds to pull a glowing white  stick- if Keith wasn't fooling himself he’d call it a wand- out of thin air. 

“How did you-!”

“Now now, your going to need a carriage in order to get there in time,” She shoots sparkling light towards the pumpkin patch, it being well in to autumn they had gotten quite large, the pumpkin begins to hop towards them, she walks around the path towards the front, as the pumpkin rolls, it grows larger and larger and the vines start rapping around making- wheels until the pumpkin turns a glistening gold with plush tinted seats, it still looks like a pumpkin but only if you look hard enough. Keith couldn’t believe his eyes, he was in shock. 

“And of course you’ll need horses…” She looks at Red, his chesnut old gal and shakes her head, “She's simply not fast enough alone… space mice!” She points the mice hiden behind the vine wheels.

“The mice?” 

“Yes!” She boops them all with her wand and they fall into place as bright white stallions. “Now for the driver, oh yes Red shall due fine this time.” The horse flies out of the nearby stable and transforms into a horse like human, she glistens happily. “Oh and the footman…” The birds fly down tweeting at her, “You’ll do it? Okay, thank you.” 

“Alright now not much time, lets go-”

“Oh but I can’t-”

“That nonsense again? Come on!”

“No I mean I can, but… my clothes..”

“Yes a wonderful- oh my goodness! You cannot simply go in that!” She zaps him and he's instantly enveloped in white light and the warmth he felt when with his family, His mother teaching him how to sow, brushing his hair, his father cracking jokes and coming home after long excursions, Shiro when he squeezed him to hard or when he was little and fell asleep in the same bed because he was scared of the dark. All of those good positive memories flooded back into him as the light faded away, “Oh and” The light hit him directly in the forehead, clearing his face of tears and fixing his long hair into braid with a beautiful ribbon at the end. He looks at his outfit, it’s a red 3 piece beyond the word elaborate, even the gloves are embroidered with light red patterns. The tailcoat has a beautiful pattern on it, and his face has elaborate swirls around his eyes, glittering red. As he sees his reflection in the nearby fountain.

“Oh this! This… I have no words.” He said admiring the handiwork. 

“Alright come come, we have no time! Oh and don’t worry about those wicked women recognizing you, they won’t as long as your under the magic!” 

“I just wanted to… thank you, this is beyond what I could ever dream of, dear godmother.”

“I’m glad, but go go- WAIT!” Keith had one fut up and the rest down.

“You don't have any better shoes?”

“This i the only pair I own besides boots…” 

“That won't do!” Before he knows it he’s wearing glass shoes tinted to match his outfit, and dark enough he can't see his feat. 

“These are ama-”    
“GO!” He quickly scrambles into the carriage, everyone readies themself. “One last thing, like everything, magic doesn't last forever, so at the last stroke of midnight this shall all disappear, leaving you with what we started with- except more messy.” 

“Thank you.”

“This is all your doing, my darling now have courage!”

“And of course be kind, goodbye!” He waved goodbye to her and the rest of the animals.

 

XXX XXX

 

As guests came in, they waited in the crowd to be introduced, one by one. A lot of the girls squealed and waved at Lance, standing next his uncle, he chuckled, knowing that they were probably here for the food, and not to woo him as the continued squealing at everything that was new and flashy to them. He was happy to see plenty of bachelors came as well, but nobody caught his eye like- nobody had yet caught his eye.

“Who are you looking for Lance?” Alfor said out of the blue.

“I don’t know what you mean, Uncle.” 

“You won’t fool me boy, I know you’ve been distracted lately…” He says a bit smugly, “I know they must not be here yet because your watching those doors like a hawk. I also know from a little bird that you have met them already… the forest right? Just once- oh no, twice? Already so soon?”

“I also know that this is a ploy for Allura to return.”

“I think I’ve given up on that in the meantime… maybe we just need to celebrate what we do have. She’s made it very clear to me that she shall not return until she's completely sure her soldier is gone.” 

“There were reports… yes?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever happened to his family? Did they ever know we were still looking for them?”   
“She actually sent someone behind my back… he had a brother and she knew that he had nobody left… she wanted him to be raised in the castle for all she felt it was her fault… because he saved her.”

“And the brother, I obviously don't know him so-”

“The household he lived with claimed he ran away. She had them check multiple times, but there was no sign of a boy living there.”

“I hope she comes home soon.”   
“Me too Lance, me too.” He slumps in his chair a bit, a way a king should never.

They both watch as princesses and royalty are mixed in with townsfolk. It was like a happy dream, a time to remember. By then they had finished calling out all the names and the party was in full swing.

“We should do this more often… the people love it.”    
“Yes indeed.”   
“Excuse me, sires- May I present Princess Nyma of Theyserix, and her companion Rolo.” She was beautiful with long blonde hair, the guy just looked like her knight, but he was not happy with whatever was going on. He obviously liked her. Lance was formal and thorough but not invasive, he winked at the guy who looked surprised and taken aback. 

Her headdress sparkled with large sequins in a gaudy way. “I am pleased to see you are as handsome as your picture.” She says with a think accident, “And your little kingdom is so charming.” Yikes, patronizing and smooth at it. No thank you. 

They made there way down towards the floor, and Lance looked around trying not to be so obvious- for any other partner. 

“People of the land! The prince will now choose his partner for the last dance!” The announcer said. His uncle smiled at him from his throne. The crowd started all talking at once super fast and loud. It was think that a glimmer caught his eye and he saw- him.

It was the boy he’d been referring to as ‘something fiery’ in his mind due to the refusal to let Lance know his given name. The fiery ’nevermind what they call me’. The fiery who didn't know he was a prince up until this moment perhaps. He was stunning too, obviously the most suitable of anything out of everyone in the room. He heard some women squeaking next to him, a woman and her two daughters. The room who was now all staring at him, caught his eye and turned to face the beautiful new comer. He excused himself from the princess, and whispered a good luck to the guy next to her who in turn went a bit pink. 

“It's actually a custom for guests to give their first dance to whichever knight the bring, Princess.” She turns and looks at the guy next to her and smiles. Everyone then parts like the sea as he makes it to the grand staircase. He can feel Alfor's eyes burning into the back of him but he no longer cares or even notices, to entranced by this boy in front of him. He looks around and bows at the mid landing then continues down the rest of the way. Most of the patrons are looking back and forth between the two of them. Keith seems to spy him (It's not that hard), and makes his way gracefully meeting him halfway.

“Mr. Lance”

“It’s you… isn’t it.” 

“Just so”

Lance all the sudden feels a bit flustered, he rarely gets flustered, or lets anyone know he is, but this boy in front of him is looking up at him through his lashes with these deep almost purple eyes. Impossible fiery eyes, challenging him. “Your highness.” He says in a statement with a swallow, “If you would do me the honor- the pleasure of leading you- leading you through this first…”   
Keith giggles a bit at his lack of words, “Dance?” He guesses.

Lance’s laugh is infectious “Yes.” His smile makes the whole room go away, and back to their little bubble they go. “That’s it.” A moment is held and he slides his hand onto Keith’s waste and the music begins and they start to sway at Lance’s lead. 

They take the first twirl and the eye contact is broken and Keith finally notices everyone is staring at them. Lance frowns a bit at Keith’s alarmed face when the dance leads him back close to him, “They’re all looking at you.” He says as if he’s finally just now put the pieces together.

“Believe me, you're the one they’re looking at.” Lance says his smile lighting up, warming Keith.

They continued to dance in their own bubble, the crowd gasping as they got more into it. Keith was happy he used to dance with his mother all those years. He had watched her and his father dance a lot and had always admired the way the two bodies moved in such unison. It was then that Lance picked him up and swung him around. Everyone gasped and started mumbling. The dance was soon over and a faster tempo started. Everyone rushed forward filling the dance floor. They started the next one but it was not nearly as special and Lance’s eyes shimmered with mischief halfway through and he spun Keith to the door and then led him out through a curtain. When Keith got to the back room he was still probably in shock.

“So your The Prince!” He exclaimed mostly to himself. He squatted on his knees like he was gonna pass out.

“Well not The Prince… there are plenty of princes, here tonight too.” He crouches down next to the boy. 

“But your names not really Lance?”

“Well it's short for Lancelot, and I am second inline for the throne, well I guess first now, with this party, Allura didn’t show. It's also true that my uncle calls me that, and in private Hunk and Pidge do also call me by my given name. I was afraid you would treat me differently if you knew.” He caressed his braid and Lance’s hand then reached his shoulder. They stood up together and Keith felt so silly. “I mistook you for a good honest country boy too. Now I see you didn't want to overthrow an innocent bystander.”

Keith laughed in return as they walk around the room which is covered in royal portraits, mainly of Allura, Lance and the King. A few older ones with the late queen, and Lance’s siblings and parents hang as well.    
“No one’s ever painted my portrait.” He says a little giddy looking at a young Lance with his sister.

“They should.”  

 

XXX XXX   
  


“Who is she?” Alfor demands. 

“Sire people are saying shes a princess, but nobody knows of where or of what her name may be.”

“DON'T KNOW? Then find out!” He huffs in chair watching the dancing youth, resting his cheek on his fist. 

Coran scrambled off to check the guest list, except the idiot couldn’t remember which one she was! So now the messenger, coran, the formal writer and the announcer are going through name by name deciding who is who. 

“That wicked girl! Taking the prince by herself, who does she think she is!” A woman in a quite frankly ugly dress huffs loudly intentionally being close to the group of men scrambling about. Of course nobody listens which angers her more.

  
XXX XXX

 

The night was lovelier than Keith could imagine. They ended up walking the grounds away from everyone else. They knew they were being tailed by Sir Hunk, but neither quite minded because he was with a lady of his own.

“Her name is Shay.”

Keith sneaks a peak at the two keeping their distance. “The girl?”

“Yeah, she's from Balmera.”

“The liberated City State?”   
“Yeah she actually used to be a slave for the Galra, Hunk saved her brother and they clicked after that. Every time we’d go to Balmera he’d ‘accidentally’ tell everyone they were staying there longer. One day I invited her to the castle to be part of the royal court’s scientists and they fell in love.” He said thinking fondly.

“That's just so wonderful. Are they betrothed?”

“No, he's just courting her still, it's hard for a knight with active duty you see, but he knows whenever, I have his back we’ve been together most of my life.”   
“And Pidge?”

“Pidgeon is lead strategist of the royal guard and amazing scientist. Comes from a whole family of them. She's a great friend, we’ve only been working together… well for me for a few years.”

Keith nods and Lance sighs looking at the castle.

“What's wrong?”

“I know if I go back in there they’re going to try and pair me up with some royal. They’re going to force my hand either way, my Uncle is a great man who takes care of me and my family and he's a wise ruler.”

“Perhaps then, he’ll change his mind.” Keith says thoughtfully. 

There was a comfortable silence between them as they were walking, somehow their hands had slipped together, they kind of danced around, being silly, it was like they were able to be carefree together, both of them feeling the rush.    
“Come here, I’ve never shown this to anyone.” What looks like to be a garden wall then turns into a hidden doorway covered in ivy. Lance leeds Keith through it without tearing their gaze apart. Keith on the other hand looks around with wide eyes to find a zillion types of flowers, not overgrown, but packed full. 

“A secret garden!”  There is a few large trees shading the area and hiding it away from wandering eyes on castle balconies. There is a swing in the middle made of an old wooden plank and rope tying it too a heft branch. It looks like it sat much lower but with years the swing grew higher off the ground, despite the branch growing with a sag. Lance gestures for Keith to sit and he does, the swing is large enough for them to both sit comfortably, their thighs touching ever so lightly. Keith brushes his heels against the grown as they move the swing, Lance’s legs are longer than his. Its then one of the shoes comes loose and flips off. Lance hops off and picks it up.

“It’s made of glass?” He says a bit confused. 

“Why not?” He remembers his godmother fondly and her attitude towards the extravaganza of his whole costume. 

Lance’s eyes twinkle in the light of the moon providing just enough lighting to make it around in the night. He pulls the swing closer and Keith is able to see the blue so brightly reflecting all the stars in the sky, all the hopes. He tucks a spare fair away from Keith’s face. He sucks in a breath, not able to quite process the moment.

“Won't you at least tell me you your name?” Lance pleads.

He lets go of the breath, what will it hurt if he knows his name, it's not what anyone else knows him by, and after this night it will be all over. He’ll forget about him and this fantasy, as well as he’ll be dancing with some prettier princess or prince whose name bears greater weight and reason. He remembers what his step mother said to him, but after that he remembers most of all his mother’s words flowing through everyone in his life, he looks into Lance’s eyes and sees that same saying flowing through him. This is Lance’s courage and kindness, ask for his. He opens his mouth, his name is Keith he should know “I-”

 

DING DONG DING DONG the clock went.

DING DONG DENG DUNG IT repeated in different chimes.

 

Instantly the moment in shattered into pieces. 

“I have to leave.” Lance looks taken aback he was so ready for Keith’s answer he was still frozen when keith was mumbling on about “Horses and pumpkins… oh the mice-” He stood up, trying not to panic and ran through the secret entrance. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Keith found it funny that the prince had never probably been treated this rudely before. He was all kinds of firsts for him. If he had anything to hold on to it was this. 

“You’ve been awfully kind to me, thank you Lance I-” 

DING DONG DING DONG

“Loved every second!”   
DING DONG DENG DUNG

 

Lance is left there in utter shock. He sits back on the swing thinking about what just happened before bolting up in after the boy. He realized something in those seconds, that he would regret not chasing after this boy for his entire life. He books it up the stairs, seeing the swishing his crystal red tailcoat. He had an easy way through the dance floor compared to Lance who was stopped at every turn by a blood thirsty suitor. He danced his way through. But ultimately still getting stuck.

Keith was almost out the door before he ran into someone who caught a hold of him he looked to see- oh boy, “Your Majesty I am so terribly sorry!”    
“Nevermind child, are you alright?”

“Yes sorry, I just am very late,” He takes another stop before whipping around, “I want you to know your nephew is one of the kindest souls I have ever met and he loves and respects you very much but-”

DING DONG DING DONG   
“Excuse me!” 

At this point he's completely out of breath making his way down the stairs.

“Wait!” He can hear Lance and his heart breaks. 

DING DONG DENG DUNG

He scrambles in the carriage, “GO!” He yells horsley and he can see Lance’s face, the hurt as he looks into his eyes for seemingly the last time. The carriage gives him whiplash for taking off so fast. Hes surprised it held together, they got across the bridge fine, they just had to go through one more town, he can hear popping and cracking that doesn’t sound to normal. Its soon after he can hear guards screaming at him. One of the birds turns as they exit the last gate of the outskirts town and hits a lever, which prevents the guards from chasing after them.

“Nice!” he says but his face drops as the little birds fully fly into the window. He hears another weird sound  and they’re going around the cliff the carriage is losing its stability and its bouncing all over the place, they’re truly going as fast as they can run but he looks at the horses and they now have giant ears like mice, as they enter the forest the wheels turn into vines and make a loud whipping noise. The couch men is now fully a horse and the carriage walls are slimy and pumpkiny. It's two minutes before the mice turn back to normal but they’re on the right road. The carriage rolls and tumbles with him inside it, eventually breaking open upon hittin g a branch. Keith overall is un scratched, a little slimy, tattered clothes being returned. 

“Thank you everyone.” He says tears forming in his eyes. Its then the mice start freaking out, he looks down to his feet to find a glass slipper; a souvenir given to him. He gathers the mice and birds and hops upon red. She takes him home without him even trying or any reins. 

He has just enough time to make the late night tea and to make it to the front door in time to great his aunt and cousins upon arrival. Of course by now they forgot all about the horrid earlier evening, and so had Keith. 

 

XXX XXX

 

“Sire,” Coran nervously knocked on the door.

“Come in Coran, good sir, I should give you a raise! A castle! What can I do for you?”

“Sire… well the boy got away.”

“WHAT?” Alfor exclaimed.

“Sir please calm down, your blood pressure! But he left a slipper! And the prince said he would marry whoever it fit.”

“Marry? He will marry?”   
“Yes indeed!”    
“Then find him! Do whatever it takes, Allura wouldn’t miss his wedding for the world!” 

“Yessir!”

“NOW!” 

Coran has got to find someway to keep his temper straight, this simply was not healthy for either of them! Allura is what always kept him level headed- and grandchild probably will too. 

 

XXX XXX 

Keith had gone to town the next day with the ladies, as they had decided to somehow return their custom fitted dresses, onced used. Keith wasn’t sure how they did it, but they conned every dime right back. It was of course then when a squire appeared with a decree that every eligible should be require to try on the slipper, in hopes of finding the mystery prince (or princess), from the ball who stole the prince’s heart. They first held try ons and the cast gates, it took them a week minimum to get through the line, they had to send people home everyday and some people would come back a second and a third time for a try. Then to no avail the guard was tasked to traveled to every town notifying them of the search. Increasingly hysterical (mostly maidens), claimed the shoe was their, Hunk had seen some deplorable people but never people this desperate. The funny thing was, the boy had looked very distinctive, did this women really think Lance would just accept it when he found them. Although the decree left the gender of the person open, anyone there knew it was a fine young prince with silken black hair that was too dark to be average. He found the shoe to be very odd and narrower at the end and on the smaller side, making the shoe almost imposible! Even little old ladies’ feet were too big. Through their journey it was found that the prince himself was hidden amongst the guards.

“I couldn’t just stand by! And what if someone not him somehow fit!?” Lance would admit he sounded a bit mad, alright.

“You know what this could do? I can't protect you from these people and we still have the countryside!”

“Well I found her in this are to begin with so this must be where she lives so it won't be a problem!?”   
“Will you two shut up?” Pidge said annoyed.

The men griped “I will watch his majesty as you check the last houses, we cannot have unfair treatment or any muck being stirred up alright?” 

  
XXX XXX

 

With the weeks after the ball Keith had been lost in the clouds, daydreaming every day, He didn’t know if he should say something but he did hear the squire say that every eligible was to at least try the slipper, and they’d be coming to each household. It was only the morning of when the girls were gossiping that he figured out which day. He finished the dishes, and prepared all the chores he had to do thrice to meet satisfied. But it didn't matter because in less than an hours time, he’d be taken away, they said he wanted to marry him! The man or woman who’s foot fit. Although Keith was concerned but he's sure they did not wish disclose any harmful information to the public about him, he could only imagine if anyone else found out before they did. So he quickly left to excuse himself to his room. He threw himself on the ground and lifted the floorboards, where he and the mice decided was he safest place for the matching slipper. Except when he opened it was gone. He was confused but then felt the panic bubbling up that it was all a dream and he was crazy then-

“Looking for this?”   
Relief.

More panic settled in soon after to find the source of the voice to be his aunt’s and the tinted glass slipper twirling carelessly in her hand.

“There's got to be quite a story with this, tell me? No? Then Ashly- I will tell you one. There once was a beautiful woman who married for love, and she had two daughters. Then her husband died. The light of her life. The next time she married for the sake of her daughters. The poor bastard died too, and she was widowed twice with no income soon enough his brother died as well, as a request from the young master had been that she come live with them. But then again, the young master died. And she made to look everyday upon this beloved child. She had no connection to, a child that was thrusted upon her. She had hoped to marry off one of her stupid beloved daughters to the prince, or even some nobility. But his head was turned by some glittering boy with glass slippers. And so, I lived UNhappily ever after. MY story would appear to be ended. Now, tell me yours. Little thief… DID you steal it?”

Keith was silent and he knew it was going to turn bad regardless, “It was given to me.”   
“You liar, you stole it didn’t you.”  

“No it was-”

“Nothing is free in this world!”    
“That's not true kindness, compassion and love is free.” 

She scoffs, “Love is not free. Look I don't care, but here is how you’ll pay me, I will put you forward and when you have him around your finger, you will make me head of household, and my daughters formidable titles. Then I can manage that boy.”   
“But he’s not a boy.”

“Then who is he?” Keith is silent, who is he? “Best leave it to me then, then we all get what we want” She carelessly tosses the slipper around.

Courage. Have Courage. “No.”

“No?”

“I may of not been able to protect my brother, this house or myself. But i will protect the prince and the kingdom.” 

“Well that is a mistake.” She then smashes the slipper against the wall. 

“No! Why..? Why must you..”   
“Because you are innocent and good and I… I….” She turns around and storms out of the room locking it behind her. Keith rushes to the door but he is too late, too slow.

Time had passed and he watched the guard approach, he saw Hunk arrive and great them. He was pretty sad, but he was somehow triumphant in how he managed to stand up to her. He only ever felt that way with Lance really, the little time he was granted with him. So he did the one thing he was not usually permitted to do in the house because they were sleeping or awake or it interrupted- and that was sing. He learned to sing and dance from his mother, weird trades but he cherished the songs she taught him, as they reminded him of when she was still here. He loved singing. He walked around the attic letting himself feel the music and he heard the antics going on bellow him. His cousins had pretty large feet, somehow bigger than his own. He doesn't know why his feet are so oddly shaped but he hopes it will cause maybe some odd other boy or girl to have their dreams come true. Before he realizes it there is a breeze and he feels like its a summer day in the meadow, and they're having a picnic for lunch. 

 

XXX XXX

 

“It’s your fault! Your in my way!” Yelled Ezor  kicking the guard in the face. He looked like he’d been kicked by to many people today. Hunk sighed rolling his eyes.

“Let's move on to the next please.” Hunk said. 

The duke of the land, Lotor was next to him, deciding to show up for the last few maidens and bachelors praying one of them would be the match he would receive some sort of glory, Hunk wasn’t sure but that guy gave him an off put feeling. “No, no, let her try again.” He commanded. The woman did so, which her foot was obviously too wide. It dorfed the shoe in comparison. 

Eventually her sister got tired of waiting an pushed her aside herself, except her feet were even worse, about 5 sizes too large! Hunk put his head in his hands. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, and Lance and his antics weren’t helping. Finally the duke wrapped it up. He had a word with the Lady of the house and they were finally going to home sweet home. He doesn’t know why the duke insisted on this house last, honestly Hunk didn’t really want to get involved with shady people such has him, and technically Hunk didn’t have power over him, despite being a royal guard. It was only outside that they heard it- the tenor male voice singing softly. It was clear looking at his men’s faces and oh god he did not. Pidge smirked at him too, probably knew all along. “Madam you do not have any other eligible persons in your household?”    
They all knew she heard it too, it was written plain across her face. Her eyes darted to the Duke who was pale. 

“I think we're done for today regardless,” He put.

“Madam.” Hunk persisted. 

“No of course not!” She responded a little too quickly. 

“See, Lets go,” Lotor approached his horse when the next verse of the lullaby was a bit louder. 

“Madam, are you sure? Or has your cat learned to sing?”   
She laughs eyes flicking to the Duke once again.

“I trust this woman, lets be on with it, everyone needs some sleep-”   
“I think, Duke Lotor, that it would be best for us to investigate this, shall we? Said a familiar voice, Hunk turns and bows, everyone whos not on a horse bows at Prince Lancelot, undressing from the guards uniform he was hiding in. One of his favourite things to do is sneak out as aguard. 

“Your highness.” She says and she kind of crumple to the ground.

The duke bows too, after getting over his initial shock.

“Madam I would like to request an audience with whoever is up in that tower,” 

Her face is sheet white.

  
XXX XXX

 

It is her startled, emotionless face that lets him know that regardless of what Lance thinks of him, regardless of the outcome if he can see passed him being a statusless orphan who acts as as servant to a falling family name, even if he can't see past all of that (He understands that it's quite a lot ot ask of a prince); that his aunt and cousins will never be able to treat him as they did before ever again. Because he has courage and kindness on his side, and he knows Lance his kind above all else. Lance, regardless if he still has feelings for Keith, shares his kindness with everyone he meets. This is the greatest risk we take- to be seen as we truly are.

He walks into the room as confident and prepared as he can be. Lance turns around, Keith bows towards him and in return he grins and him. “Who are you?” He questions. Thats a loaded question. 

“My given name is Keith. I am not a prince your highness. I do not have a carriage, or parents” The both smile knowing that Lance  has this trivisa in common with him, “No dowry, and family name lost in time, I don't even know if that beautiful slipper will fit. But, if it somehow does, will you take me for as I am?”   
Lance drew him to meet his eyes once again, the way he magically seems to enrapture Keith. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, but only if you have me as I am. An apprentice, still learning his trade. Please.” He gestured to the grand chair is aunt always sat in by the fire. It wasn’t even that plush, it just made her feel grandeur. Keith followed Lance’s request. He sat slowly, letting them both savour the moment, he knelt, looking up through his lashes at her. And then they both stared at the slipper before it slid on perfectly, lining his foot like it were molded for it. Their eyes meet again and they both rise, chests swelling, sharing the most raw moment they have both longed for so much. Keith slips the shoe off as Lance leans closer, and his lips are plush and pink and-

“KEITH! Dearest cousin!” Both of the girls have gotten over themselves and rush back in. He decides that they aren't worth it, they couldn’t of known any better than their mother has taught them to be- nasty and cruel and mean. “Shall we?” Lance says, and once again he takes his hand and they make way to the exit. At some point Hunk and Pidge joined them in the room at they are hot on their tails just like a wedding party they make their way to the door, but Keith feels a gaise upon him. A nasty glare, and when he turns to meet those poised snake-like eyes he has avoided for so long, he feels sympathy. He even feels empathy knowing her story. That the world has wronged her, making her think her life is over at her daughters, how a truly sad way to live. And it is one last time that Keith remembers his mother's words so purposefully. But it seems he doesn't need to remember anymore because he already has kindness and courage. 

“I forgive you.” Then they turn and they leave the manor without a word. Because he does not need that manor to hold on to anyone, because he knows his family will always be with him, like Shiro said, connected through those words.

 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THAT IN A NIGHT AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT BESIDES SPELL CHECK.  
> Edit: I have gotten most of the mistakes thanks friends and readers! I also made my brain that refused to get sleep make more sense and tweaked any sentence that had wrong tenses or just needed a few extra words (or names instead of he did x and then he did x). This isnt my best work but Im so very proud at finishing something pretty lengthy for my writing and story telling capabilities (even if yknow fusion...). Anyways thanks for reading. 
> 
> I feel like I will add another story wrapping up the loose ends in this thanks all.
> 
> Hmm Lastly, Keith's personality... I tried to make him sound grumpy but like a curse every time he gripped it would like come around and remind him of his family, but I also loved making him be able to speak his mind! This also made me mix up a ton of his pronouns because I was using so many references I was think IF Keith was her, what would he add or would he even say this that way. I had a lot of fun nonetheless.


End file.
